Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart
Not to be confused with Holiday in Your Heart: A Novel or Holiday in Your Heart. "Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart", often shorten to just "Holiday in Your Heart" due to the novel and film derived from the song's name, is a promotional single by LeAnn Rimes released on November 23, 1996. When Blue was purchased at Target stores during the 1996 Christmas season, the album included a bonus CD single of "Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart", with "Unchained Melody" on the B-side. The song, "Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart", was later released as a B-side track when Rimes released "God Bless America" as a single. "Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart" would also be included on the compilation album God Bless America. The B-side track, "Unchained Melody" was previously included as a B-side track to "One Way Ticket (Because I Can)" on October 15, 1996, before being released as an official single on December 24, 1996 from Blue and would be included on the compilation album, Unchained Melody: The Early Years on February 11, 1997. The song charted at number fifty-one on the Billboard Country Song chart."LeAnn Rimes Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Country Songs for LeAnn Rimes. http://www.billboard.com/artist/306757/leann%2Brimes/chart?page=3&f=357 Retrieved 2013-08-22. Promotion As a promotion for the CD single, Target Stores released a commercial ad during the 1996 holiday season featuring Rimes along with Warner Bros.' Looney Toons characters all at a ski lodge. Track listing #"Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart* (Greg Wojohn, Roger Wojohn, Scott Wojohn) - 3:29 #"Unchained Melody"** (Alex North, Hy Zaret) - 3:51 *Produced by Wilbur C. Rimes and Roger Wojohn. **Produced by Wilbur C. Rimes. Lyrics Feel the cold wind blowing winter's coming on 'Tis the season, so they say If you need help believing 'cause your spirit ain't too strong Hold my hand, we'll push that cloud away And put a little holiday in your heart It'll put a little shuffle in your step Give you a song that you can sing With a melody you can't forget And if you wanna join in a little harmony To keep the world from tearin' apart Well, you know where to look Yeah, you gotta put a little holiday in your heart There's a man on the corner who doesn't have a name People pass and turn their heads away But to share a simple kindness would set there heart aflame And you'll get more than you'll ever give away '' So, put a little holiday in your heart It'll put a little shuffle in your step Give you a song that you can sing With a melody you can't forget And if you wanna join in a little harmony To keep the world from tearin' apart Well, you know where to look Yeah, you gotta put a little holiday in your heart It starts with you, it starts with me That ain't no stranger, he's family And it don't matter if we agree It all comes down to love So, put a little holiday in your heart It'll put a little shuffle in your step Give you a song that you can sing With a melody you can't forget And if you wanna join in a little harmony To keep the world from tearin' apart Well, you know where to look Yeah, you gotta put a little holiday in your heart So, put a little holiday in your heart It'll put a little shuffle in your step Give you a song that you can sing With a melody you can't forget And if you wanna join in a little harmony To keep the world from tearin' apart Well, you know where to look Yeah, you gotta put a little holiday in your heart Well, you know where to look Yeah, you gotta put a little holiday in your heart Chart Reference External Link Category:Promotional single